Nessie's Getting Older
by Coolcat420
Summary: Follow Nessie as she grows and matures from a sixteen year old wild child into a mature women. As she finally enters a relationship with Jacob, goes to high school and conqures the world. Eventual lemons and will involve a bit of teen drinking and the use of marijuana. A little bit OOC but this is my story and my Nessie knows how to have a good time. Very light and enjoyable. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Warning: Nessie may seem a little OOC but this is my version of her. She's going to be fun and wild and do things that regular teenagers do. Enjoy!

All my life I've been babied. Don't get me wrong, I love it but at some point the smothering has to stop. My family is so over protective. I've known all my life that I was Jacob Black's soulmate but now that I'm older, 6 years old and the appearance of a sixteen year old, they don't want me seeing him as much or being alone with him. Part of it is because they can't imagine their precious little baby being deflowered and another part is my dad can read my thoughts. Shit.

Well, what can you do? It's not like I haven't had the oppurtunity to be with another boy. I do go to school. Me and my best friend Casey both go to a private school. She's a half breed like me and probably the craziest, most amazing person ever. We get approched a lot by guys at school, my parents don't mind them but only because they know I only have eyes for Jake. I've traveled the world; my parents wanted me to be cultured and that's how I ended meeting Casey. She was living with her brother, Gerad and some of his friends that are like family that are fellow vampires. They've been connected ever since and Casey and her family moved back to the states with us to were we know reside in Montana.

If it was up to my parents I would be home schooled. My mom wants me to have as normal life as possible and my dad just wants to keep me locked up. Since Gerad was allowing Casey to go to a top notch school, they finally decided to let me go. They don't like it though. I get good grades but aside from Casey they think I'm mixing with the 'wrong crowd.' So we smoke a little pot or get drunk every know and again. What's so bad about that?

It's Saturday night and i'm grounded. I missed cerfew by 3 fucking minutes and my parents flipped. I'm not allowed to go out and have fun but I'm more then welcome to invite them over so that they can supervise. Yeah right. I did invite Jacob over to watch some movies and eat pizza though. That wasn't bad, my parents left us alone for the most part. I think my mom wants me to get together with Jake and I agree but dad doesn't of course. Jacob wants to have my parent's approval so it looks like It's going to be another long night with me wet and Jacob trying to keep his distance. Fuck.

We live back in the woods. Everyone has their own houses on a large plot. Grandma and Grandpa on one, Rosie and Emmett on another, Jazz and Alice on one, and me and my parents on the other one. I have a room in each of their houses for when I need a break from my parents. Casey and her family live about 15 miles away from us in the woods as well. It's nice being so close to her. She's pretty much my sister. I would do anything for her and I know she would do anything for me. We've gotten ourselves into some pretty dangerous situations considering that we kinda like to party but we've always been fine becaue of eachother.

I smelled Jacob and the pizza so I knew he was close and I made my way up the stairs from the basement were my room was. We had a one level home and a basement. I loved sleeping in the basement. It made me feel like I had my own space since there was a living room, bathroom, laundry room/workout room, and two bedrooms. I opened the door for my gorgeous mate and ran into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and squeezed me tight.

"It's really good to see you Ness" Jacob grinned down at me .

"Yeah you to" as I smiled right back up at him.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! I know Ness might seem a bit OOC but give it a chance. There will be no angst aside from parents getting in the way of teenage hormones or a good time ;) I'm going to try to update every week but It might be a little tough with real life getting in the way. I definatly won't leave you hanging! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all.

I ushered him into the house and into the kitchen. My parents were sitting at the island looking thru a newspaper and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Eddie, Bells" Jacob said to my parents as i went to the fridge and grabbed us each a pepsi. I can't help it. I love junk food and sugar. If I could have Mcdonald's and Taco Bell everday, I would. It's amazing.

"Good evening Jacob. You do know Renesmee is grounded so you will have to leave by 11:00" My dad siad to us.

"Dad! That's rediculous. It's 9:00 know, were barely going to have enough time to eat and watch a movie!" I stated agitatedly. They were so annoying some times. I made sure I thought that and directed it to my dad in my mind. He only laughed. He laughed at me! So annoying.

"You know the rules" and there goes my traitor of a mother.

"Whatever" I grumbled and grabbed Jacob's hand leading him into the living room downstairs were we could at least pretend to have privacy.

He sure was looking good today in loose fitting jeans and a tight black shirt. We sat down on the couch and as he went to go and put the movie in I grabbed my soda and sat it inbetween me and the couch arm so it wouldn't fall over and spill.

"What movie did you get for us?" I asked as I grabbed the pizza box off of the ottoman. It was from my favorite little hole-in-the-wall pizza place Rocky's Pizza. Peperoni and pinapple, my favorite.

"I got us that new one that just came out that I knew you were _dying _to see _Safe Haven." _He turned his head and grinned at me as I let out a little scream.

"Oh thank you Jake! I've been dying to see that! The guy in that is so hot." I looked over at him all cheeky and bright eyed as he sat down next to me and grabbed I slice of pizza out of the box.

"Your such a freak" he said as he shook his head at me.

We silently ate as the movie progressed and I was really getting into it as I felt Jacob lift the pizza box off of my lap and set it back onto the ottoman. He then proceeded to caually drape his arm across the back of the couch and scoot closer to me. I think I might have died and gone to heaven. My life is now complete.

"Jake this is ridiculous. I want you and you want me, I think we should just finally get together; become an item." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Ness, I know you don't want to be treated like a baby and god knows I want you badly but it would be a lot easier on _us _if we didn't have to sneak around" he said gently while plating with my hair.

"I guess your right but I want to be with you _now_. If you were a girl and had a guy as hot as you at the tip of your finger tips but continuously got pussy-blocked you would understand."

"Haha! Pussy-blocked? Very classy Ness" He was laughing and smiling and just looked so damn cute. I smacked him and tried to scowl.

"I'm trying to be serious Jake!" He sobered up quickly.

"I know you are honey, sorry. Do you really want to go for this? The dating thing I mean? Are you ready?" he said looking down seriously at me.

"I am. Your all that I want Jake. You get me and I get you. Your my perfect match, you were meant for me." I told him as I cuddled closer into his side and draped my arm around his abdomen.

"Then lets do it baby, but I think it would be a lot easier if we had the approval of your parents. I'm sure they've been listening to us but I still think we should sit down and have a rational grown up talk with them."

"I'm doing this whether they're happy with it or not Jake" I told him sternly. I meant it to. I've waited my whole life for him. I wasn't going to let something as stupid as my parents not thinking that I'm ready get in the way. I'll just threaten to run away, that usually gets the job done.

"I know I agree but I still think we should talk to them. Show them that were serious about us."

"Ugh fine but were doing it tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is spend time with you now that you're mine" I grinned up at him as I tilted my head and moved to kiss him. He kissed me back but I could tell that he was a little apprehensive. Slowly he started to get more into it until we heard a throat clear.

"Do you two have anything to tell us?" My dad said as him and my mom stood in front of us. Dad looked pissed and like he might kill Jake and mom just looked worried. Shit. Looks like were busted; guess they weren't listening in earlier. Oh well. Gotta put on my big girl panties and tell them I want to be with Jake now.

Dammit.

**AN: Hey! I hope everyone liked it! Please review! I need some feedback! Let me know if this thing is worth continuing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all.

**Is anybody out there? I'm getting lots of author alerts and story alerts and don't get my wrong that's great but is anybody even enjoying the story? Give me your feedback! Let me know what you want to read and maybe I can make it happen. :)**

"Edward Bella, theirs something me and Ness wanted to talk to you about" Jake said nervously. "Me and Nessie have both decided that it's time in our relationship to move things to the next level. With your blessing I would like to start dating your daughter." I smiled encouragingly at him and squeezed his hand. He looked so proud of himself for speaking his mind even if it was a little cheesy.

"Well I guess we were kind of expecting this to happen sooner or later" dad said whild somehow looking ten years older even though he was a vampire.

_"Seriously?" _I said suprised as Jacob sat their with his mouth hanging open.

"Seriously. We know that Jacob will take good care of you and we'd rather have you be with someone that we trust then one of those highschool jocks" my mom said evenly.

"Not that were giving you permission for you two to go at it like dogs but we do ask that when you two do finally decide to become intamite, a long, long time from now when your married, that you're being safe."

Holy shit. They were basically giving us permission to go at it. Gladly.

"No young lady, that is not the case" my dad gritted between his teeth "Me and your mother are just trying to be realistic."

"Thank you daddy!" I squelled and ran up to them and gave them each a big hugh as my parents and Jake laughed.

"Your welcome baby. Now its getting late and your still grounded so why dont you say goodnight to Jake." My parents retreated up the stairs hand in hand.

"I can not believe how understanding they were" Jake said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ne neither but I'm glad they were. I always feel a little bad when I lie to my parents so I'm glad we were able to get it out in the open." I stood on my tippy toes as he tilted his head down and gave him a gentle kiss. We stood their like that in eachothers arms for what could of been hours. Him deepening it and me being all to willing. My tongue was exploring his mouth, leaning him; memorizing him. He pulled back all to soon leaving me breathless and flustered.

"I should probably get going. I have to work tommorrow." He said as he gently kissed me one last time.

"Alright. Will you call me tommorrow?" I said with a little pout.

"You got it." He grinned at me as I hugged him one last time, said goodbye and he headed up the stairs.

I sighed and headed into my bathroom deciding that a shower was in order. Stripping down into nothing I examined myself in the mirror. I finally had boobs after being flat chested my whole life. I filled a C cup and I was happy with that after going shopping with Casey at Victoria's Secret and finding out how hard it is for her to find DD 34. I've always been jealous of hers since they were big yet looked natural (which they were) and like they fit her body so perfectly. Whatever, I was happy with what I got. I also had naturally nice curves in all the right places. I can't help it; I have a nice body and I know it but I'm not stuck up or anything. I know that everyone has a different body type.

After washing out my shampoo and lathering my hair in the expensive conditioner aunt Rosie bought me I gently massaged my body soap into my skin thinking about Jake. My hands roamed to my chest and rubbed my boobs and massaged my nipples. The more worked up I became the more wet my pussy got. My hand traveled down to my pussy. I started thinking of Jake undressing me and worshipping my body as I rubbed my nub. Just thinking about him shirtless was driving me crazy. I started rubbing faster as I thought about him finally taking me; claiming me as his own. Him pusing in and out, harder, faster as I rubbed faster and faster and was starting to lose control. I braced myself against the tiled wall as I felt my orgasm take over my body.

Fuck. That was perfect, just what I needed.

I rinsed my hair and all of the soap off of my body with a content smile on my face. I turned off the shower and towled myself off and headed to my room. I had gray walls with black black out curtains and a Marilyn Monroe bed spread along with a huge walk in closet stuffed with clothes, a desk covered in designer jewlery, lotions and perfumes, and various(expensive) decorations along the walls. I also had pictures of me and Casey and me and Jake around here. I loved all of those pictures. They reminded me of such a good time. I rubbed lotion all over my body and put on a sports bra and a pair of little pajama shorts, braided my hair and climbed into my cozy bed. As I plugged my Iphone 5 into its plug in by my night stand I saw a text from Jake.

_Sleep tight beautiful. xo_

_You too. 3_

**AN: REVIEW! Were going to aim for 5 reviews and then I'll give you the next chapter. I know there's at least that many people reading. Once we reach 5 I'll upload the next chapter! Oh and hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

**AN: Is their really anybody out their reading? Is this story worth continuing? Lets get some reviews! Even if you just leave a one-word response or tell me how shitty it is, whatever! I just want to know if anybody is reading! Enjoy!**

Sunday morning I woke up around 11:30. Damn, too early. I layed in bed unplugged my IPhone from its changer and cuddled under the covers again. I had a text from Jake and two from Casey.

_Wanna go to dinner tonight? xo_ Shit. He must of forgot that I was still grounded. Oh well, maybe my parents will still let me go out. They seemed to be very understanding lately.

_Maybe. I'll have to talk to my parents xoxo _I quickly texted him and them clicked onto Casey's texts.

_You still grounded?_

_Wanna come over and smoke a bowl?_

Someone must be bored.

_Just woke up. I'll ask my parents if I can come over; not sure if I'm still grounded. I have __**Major**__ news to tell you!_

_Love me some gossip! Text me when you know_

_K_

I finally decided to get up and go up stairs in search of food. My parents were sitting in the living room upstairs and I went and sat on one of the chairs facing them.

"Morning guys. So listen can I go over to Casey's today." I said while putting on my best innocent smile. They shared a look.

"What do you want for breakfast Renesmee?" What the fuck? Were they just going to ignore me?

"French toast. So can I?"

"I suppose but I want you home by 9:00 tonight. You have school in the morning" my dad said while following mom into the kitchen to make me breakfast. I followed them as well and went and grabbed a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"Thanks guys. Can I also go out to dinner with Jake tonight?"

"As long as your by 9:00" my mom said sternly. Ugh. Whatever. I guess its better than nothing.

I sat down at the island with my soda as mom dished up my plate. I checked my phone to see if Jake had texted me back.

_Alright. I'm at work now but let me know xo_

_They said yes but I have to be home by 9... xoxo_

_That's fine. Where do you want to go? xo_

_Taco Bell? xo_

_Are you serious? xo_

_Yes xoxo_

_Lol, whatever you want xo_

I sent him back a smiley face and texted Casey that I could come over. I silently ate my food as my parents gave each other googly eyes. Fucking gross.

"Are you going to need to go hunting soon? I know you haven't in at least two weeks" dad said to me.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see if Rosie and Em will take me this weekend or something. You know their my favorite to hunt with." They really were. Emmett always made it fun and some kind of game and they didn't hurry; we go for runs and me and Rosie can have girl time. It's always nice.

I finished my French toast and headed back to my room to get ready. I took my hair out of its braid and brushed it out until I was satisfied with its wave. I then stripped out of my clothes and covered my body in my favorite Juicy Couture lotion. I peeked out the window to see that it was actually quite nice out so I decided on a cute flowy sundress that reached to about my knees and a jean jacket to go with it. I also decided to wear some cute sandals that Alice got me.

After applying a little make up I grabbed my purse and keys and headed upstairs.

"You look nice baby. Are you running or driving over to Casey's?" my mom asked.

"Driving. I'm not sure how long I'll be there. You know how me and Casey get carried away and I might have to meet Jake for dinner."

I kissed both of my parents on the cheek and headed out to our garage where I got into my baby, a 2012 Audi that I got for my 6 birthday from Grandma and Grandpa. I drove the few minutes it took to get to Casey's blasting Macklemore. I love that guy.

I pulled in, parked, and let myself in as I always do. Casey was sitting on the couch with Paul and Scott her and her brothers roommates who were like brothers to her and me.

"Hey Ness! Glad to see Bella and Eddie finally let you out of the house!" Casey exclaimed. She looked good even with her hair in a messy bun, a black obey sweatshirt and a pair of Miss Me's.

"Me too! I've been dying of boredom!" I replied as I followed her to her room.

Her room always reminded me of a vigina for some reason. I think it was the bright ass pink walls that really made me think that. Her bed spread was of Bob Marley and she had a ton of posters. Led Zeppelin, Luke Bryan, Macklemore, we had such weird taste in music.

"So what are we thinking? Bong or pipe?"

"Definitely Bong." I replied. As she packed the pipe I told her everything that happened between me and Jake.

"Wait, so you guys didn't get it in?" she asked as she put her mouth on the bong, lit it and sucked in.

I laughed "No! My parents were right upstairs! Sorry I'm not a whore like you!" She wasn't really a whore she was just, well, a whore.

"Lame" she mumbled as she passed it to me. I took a huge hit and passed it back to her. We did this for about 15 minutes and we were really starting to feel it. We laid on her bed and just talked and enjoyed being high.

I looked over at her and her eyes were so chink eyed that I just burst out laughing and so did she but I'm not sure why.

"Come on, lets go make a pizza." she said and I followed her out.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You two are looking mighty stoned!" Paul said as Scott laughed.

"Oh please, whatever. You know I don't do that" Casey said and we all laughed. Everyone new that we did it, even my parents. They don't really care as long as I keep my grades up and don't do anything that could hurt me.

"Dude you missed out on a crazy party last night" Casey said to me as she preheated the oven and I got the pizza out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Logan was there." Casey has had a huge crush on Logan ever since we started at school but he's kind of shy around her. He definitely likes her; he just needs to say something.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. We went and hid in a room together and smoked a joint and then made out for a while. I haven't talked to him since though. I'm going to text him tonight. I think I might have to make the first move."

"For sure."

We then ate our pizza and hung out, smoked some more and just messed around. Finally it was time for me to go and meet Jake for dinner.

**AN: Next up is dinner! And don't forget to review! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: She owns it, I don't. **

**I got a review! I'm so happy I decided to update a few days early! The more reviews the faster I'll update!**

I pulled out of Casey's drive way and headed to Taco Bell. I plugged in my phone to play my music and just blasted what ever came on. Perfect, a little Hendrix. I arrived at the fast food joint and parked next to Jacob's truck. He got out of the truck and walked out of my car. He smiled at me as I got out.

"Hey baby. Your looking good today" he said as he roughly grabbed onto my hips and pulled him into his arms as he kissed me. Fuck me. He is so fucking hot. I could feel everyone's stare so I begrudgingly pulled away from him.

"Have you been smoking? You smell like a hint of weed."

"Yeah sorry. Me and Casey hung out today" I told him as we walked in.

" Don't apologize. I want you to have a good time, I was just wondering" I grabbed his hand as we stood in line to order. Man I'm starving, most likely the munchies but I sure could pack away food. I ordered two potato grillers a steak quesadilla and a large Baja blast and Jake got the same plus a few tacos. We then went and sat down at a empty booth.

"So how was work?" Jake worked for Gerad, Casey's brother. He owned his own car repair service. They were the best in town.

"It was kinda crazy, we were swamped today. It seems like everyone's car was broken down today."

"Aww, my poor baby" I said to him as I grabbed his hand and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Coming from the girl that probably didn't get up till 2:00 and will never have to work a day in her life since I'm going to take such good care of you one day." He's so fucking cute. I leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.

We continued to eat talking about various parts about our day. We sat their for a while just bullshitting and eating. I checked my phone and saw that it was 8:20.

"I should probably head home now. I don't want to be late for curfew again. That was so boring being home. I almost died." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Your so dramatic" he said as he got up to throw our garbage away. We walked out hand in hand and headed to my car.

"Thanks for dinner, that was super good."

"Anytime gorgeous." we kissed for a bit, tongues battling for dominance before he pulled away.

"Bye baby."

"Bye." I got into my car, put on some Tim McGraw, waved goodbye, and sped away. I pulled into our driveway and parked in the garage by 8:56, damn I'm good. I walked thru the door and saw my parents sitting in the living room watching some movie.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun?" my mom asked me as I grabbed a pepsi from the fridge and sat down in a big comfy chair.

"Yeah. Me and Casey hung out for a while, just having a nice girl time and then me and Jake went to Taco Bell" dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's were he's taking my baby girl on a date to?"

"That's were I wanted to go. If it was up to him we'd probably have gone some where nicer." I left them to finish watching there movie and headed down stairs to watch some tv. I went onto my dvr and tried to decide what to watch. I finally decided on Duck Dynasty when I got a call from Casey.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. How was your date?"_

"It was good. We just hung out at Taco Bell and talked and all that good shit. How was the rest of your day?"

_"Boring until I called Logan."_ I could just hear the excitement in her voice.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

_"I asked him if he liked me because I really like him and he said yes and we talked some more and he asked if I was interested on going on a date with him!"_

"Oh my god Case, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you. He's such a good guy. Maybe he'll be able to tame you down a bit." She laughed knowing that that would never happen.

_"Know that would be crazy. I'd be so boring." _We both laughed and continued to talk for a bit until I got so tired I finally had to tell her I'd see her tomorrow.

I went into my room and put on one of Jake's old shirts and a pair of shorts and picked out what I was going to wear to school tomorrow. After making sure all my stuff was in my bag for tomorrow I set my alarm for 8:00. At my school since it was private and awesome we started school at 10:00 but it didn't get out till 4:00. Whatever. I'd rather sleep more then get out earlier anyways.

I plugged my phone in and snuggled under the covers. I finally drifted to sleep thinking of Jake.

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Review so I'll update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns it all.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fuck you alarm clock. Seriously, fuck you.

I got up, went and took a quick shower and then blow dried my hair until it was ready for me to straighten. Once I did that I put my make up on and went and changed into the clothes that I had picked out the night before. I chose a pair of my favorite Rock Revivals, a cute Victoria's Secret sweatshirt and a pair of Vans. The nice thing about my school even though it was private we don't have to wear uniforms. Although maybe me and Jake could role play one night...

I grabbed my phone, purse, bag, and keys after putting on a little perfume and headed upstairs to eat my breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart" my mom said as she put pancakes covered in butter and syrup, bacon, and eggs in front of me.

"Morning" I smiled at her and thanked her for breakfast. After quickly eating I kissed both of my parents good bye and got into my car and headed to my favorite coffee place to get me and Casey a strawberry Redbull Italian Soda. Every other day I get coffees for us and she gets it the other days.

After paying I pulled into school and had about 10 minutes before class started so I grabbed my stuff and headed in in search of Casey while texting Jake.

_Morning. Have a good day at work! Want to hang out tonight? xoxo_

_Morning gorgeous. You have a good day too! Try not to give them to much hell! And yeah lets definitely hang out tonight xo_

_Cool cool xoxo_

I spotted Casey over by our lockers talking to Logan. Aww how cute.

"Morning bitch. Here's your coffee." I handed it over to her and she thanked me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your the best! I need this so bad! Scott and his skanky ass girlfriend kept me up all night! All that I could here was 'harder Scott harder.' Damn I hate her." We all laughed all though Logan looked a little uncomfortable. He just isn't used to Casey yet. That's her personality right there and if he doesn't like it he can fuck off. The warning bell rang and Logan offered to walk Casey to class so they left as I headed to my first period class, Mythology.

Fuck me.

This class is seriously so fucking boring I want to kill myself. It's pretty much all seniors in there and the rest are all burnouts that come to school high. Not that I don't do that every now and again but I care about school, I try to do my best.

Me and Casey are both juniors and it was mid November so everybody is so sick of school and just wants to be on break. I finally arrived at my class right before the bell ring and took my spot next to this guy named Mackenzie. He was super sweet and he wasn't an annoying stoner like a ton of people in this class. He was probably the only person I liked in here.

The teacher came in and told us what are reading assignment was for today, like she does everyday and then left, like she does everyday. This class is seriously such a joke. Whatever at least it was an easy A. Eighty percent of our grade for this class was just showing up and the other twenty percent was classwork and tests so I tried not to skip to much, although I am at a ninety-seven percent, maybe me and Casey should skip soon.

The first half of the day droned on as usual. After mythology I went to AP Chemistry, then onto AP U.S. History then AP English Literature and Composition all of which I had with except for English.

After English I went to my locker to put my books that I didn't have homework in away and then headed to lunch. I got in line and got two chocolate chip cookies and a diet Lipton tea. The cookies from here are seriously the best. There all melt in your mouth and gooey. Its like an orgasm in my mouth.

After punching in my lunch number I went to go sit at the table where me and Casey always sit and Logan was their sitting with her. Well, this is knew.

I sat down across from them and looked at their linked hands sitting on the table.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ness. What are you doing this weekend? You finally ungrounded?" I honestly don't know the answer to that question but I don't care. I'm going out this weekend whether they like it or not. I'll sneak out in the middle of them having sex so their too distracted.

"I guess so. I'm having fun this weekend whether they like it or not" Casey cracked a smile and bumped my fist.

"That's my girl! So I was thinking about maybe going camping. Me, you, Logan and Jake. What do you think?" she glanced shyly at Logan and he just gave her a reassuring smile. He really is a sweet heart. Hopefully he doesn't want to wait until their 'in love' and all that crap before they have sex or Casey will be kicking him to the curb.

She's my hero.

"That would be awesome! Remember our last camping trip? I lost the bong in the woods!" True story. I was pissed. They both just laughed at me. It only made them laugh harder when I began to pout. Fuckers.

While they continued to laugh and Casey filled Logan in on what we do on our camping trips which manly consists of getting drunk and smoking all weekend I picked up my phone and noticed a text from Jake.

_Let's go out somewhere nice tonight for dinner xo_

_Fo sho my hoe xoxo_

_Where something pretty for me? xo_

_And short xo_

_And low cut xo_

_How about I just don't wear anything? xoxo_

_Whatever keeps me interested ;) xo_

_What time? xoxo_

_I'll pick you up around 7:00 xo_

_Perfect. xoxo_

I then had a text from Auntie Alice

_Meet me at your house after school. I want to take you shopping for your date with Jake tonight. We'll get our nails done and waxes and all that good shit.~A_

_Sounds like a plan. ~R_

After lunch I went to French III and then Pre-AP Calculus which I had with Casey.

"So are you and Logan like a thing?" I asked her as we sat side by side only pretending to do our work.

" I don't know. I'm hopping to make it official on the camping trip. I actually really like him, he's so sweet and he gets me." she was starting to blush! The girl with the biggest potty mouth and wasn't afraid to say whatever was on her mind was blushing, how cute!

"Yeah that would be cool. It's so obvious that you two are into each other."

"You think?"

"Fuck yeah. You two could not stop making googly eyes at each other at lunch. It was absolutely sickening." I nudged her shoulder and she just had the biggest smile on her face.

After school got out at 2:30 and me kind of speeding I made it home by 3:00 to meet Alice. She started her car and signaled me to just get in. I grabbed my purse and my keys but left my school bag in my car and went and got In Auntie Alice's.

"Hey kiddo. Ready to get yourself all pretty so Jake wants to fuck you?" This is exactly why I love her.

"Damn straight." She laughed as she pulled out of the driveway and headed for the nearest mall.

**AN: What did you think? Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: S. Meye****r owns all. **

**Review!**

Aunt Alice handed me the cord to hook my iPhone into to play music as we sped down the highway.

"So you and Jake huh?"

"Yep."

"I thought about calling you that night and telling you but I didn't want you to freak out."

"Nah its cool. I'm glad you didn't."

"Well good."

I shuffled thru my phone finally settling on some Blake Shelton as we approached the mall. We were about 10 minutes away.

"Are you guys just doing dinner?"

"Yeah I guess. Jake gets off so late and my parents want me home not to late since its a school night."

"Well we'll start shopping at 3:30 giving us 3 hours to shop and go and get our Mani Pedi's and waxes."

"Fuck yes. I haven't had my eyebrows done in forever and I hate shaving my pussy." She cracked up at that one.

"I feel your pain sister."

"Are you guys still going camping this weekend?"

"Probably. Even if my parents say no I'm still going and hopefully Jake can get the time off work." Jake worked for Gerad, Casey's brother, at his garage. Jake got along with all of the boys that Casey lived with so well and I know he loves working there with them.

"I'm sure he will. Listen, do we need to stop and get you guys some condoms? I don't want you to be up there all fucked up and unprepared." Even though I fingered myself all the time and was more than ready for Jake I still blushed.

"I never thought about it but no, I got some at home plus with Casey's man their you know she's gonna have a stack to rival planned parent hood."

"Too true." I decided not to ask her if she saw a vision of us. I wanted it to be on our own terms and not because my aunt told me that we were going to.

We finally arrived at the mall and pulled in and parked Alice's Ferrari.

We headed in and started at Buckle since I needed new jeans. I got two pairs of Silvers, a pair of Miss Me's, three pairs of Rock Revivals, a pair of BKE's, and four pairs of Seven jeans. I also got a cute pair of sandals.

From there we went to Victoria's Secret since it was my favorite store and got some cute thongs for this weekend, a new bra, several sweatshirts, and seventeen pairs of yoga pants.

I can't help it.

I have a problem.

I fucking love them too much.

Whatever, good think my parents had money.

We went to Pacsun so I could get some new Vans and a Fox sweatshirt. Then to Zumies to get seven pairs of Toms, an Obey sweatshirt, and four Zine hoodies.

I needed some cute dressy simple tops so we went to Forever 21 and got a ton of cute tops including a leather jacket and a denim button up. We went to Maurices to get some super cute leather boots and a pair of leggings.

Finally we arrived at Nordstrom's our last store of the day.

I picked out several pairs of Uggs and a super cute dress and a nice cardigan to go over it.

"Ugh. Finally were fucking done" I said as I quickly bought a coffee from Starbucks and headed to put my bags in the car. We had about a hour and a half before we needed to get back so we decided to go and get our nails done now.

I decided on a light pink as Alice got a bright ass purple that you could see from fucking 20 feet away. I then got my eyebrows, pussy, legs, and lip waxed as Aunt Alice watched. Finally, we can fucking go home.

"Well I would say today was a success wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely. I think Jake is really going to like my dress." It was a cute flowery dress that was low cut and pretty short; he would definitely like it. Alice only smirked.

We headed out to her car and got in as I looked at the clock. It was only six know so that meant I had about a half an hour to get and ready.

We pulled into my driveway and she helped me carry my bags into the house. After talking to my parents for a bit I took all of my bags downstairs to get ready for my date.

I touched up my make up a bit since it was already done for school and then I curled my hair into big loose curls and lotioned my whole body. I put on my new dress and since it was technically winter I put my cardigan on and couldn't decide a pair of black stilettos and a pair of Toms. I ran up stairs real fast with both of them in hand.

"Which shoe should I wear mom?"

"The flats. You look nice. Are you going out?"

"Yeah Jake's on his way to come and get me." I thanked my mom and ran back down stairs to grab my phone and slipped into my shoes. I quickly put on deodorant and perfume and ran back up stairs when I heard the door bell ring.

I walked into the living room where Jake was talking to dad about some car that he was working on at work.

"Hey you ready?" He looked up at me and smiled as he stood.

"Yeah. You look great Ness." He kissed me on the cheek as he grabbed my hand.

We said goodbye to my parents and headed out the door.

He opened my door for me as I climbed into his big lifted truck and he came around to the drivers door.

"You really do look good Ness" he said as he looked me up and down. I smirked and said my thanks.

He started the car and grabbed my hand as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"Marco's. Have you been their before?"

"Yeah once. Me and Casey went one night when we were super fucked up but I don't even remember it. Have you?" He laughed.

"Nah. I heard it was really good though." I finally took a good look at him in his dark wash jeans and a black button up.

Fuck yes, he's yummy.

"Pull over."

"What? Why?"

"I want you." He pulled over right away when he heard me say that.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and he did the same. I crawled over until I was straddling him. He rested his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck.

He tilted my head up and crashed his lips onto mine. I let out a little moan as I felt his tongue touch my lips.

Fuck yes.

I let my hands roam lower, on to his chest, feeling his hard body. His hands lowered to my thighs and rubbed up and down them not quite going to wear I wanted him.

He broke the kiss and attached himself to my neck as I let out a little breathless moan.

This is heaven.

His lips kissed lower onto my chest as his hands came back up to gently cup my breast. He broke us apart and looked into my eyes. I leaned back down to give him another kiss and I felt his hard on on my thigh. I rubbed against it as he let out a deep groan against my lips.

"Ness."

"Hmm?" I said absent mindedly as I gently sucked on his neck.

"I promised you dad I'd have you home by 9:30. Were never going to be able to eat and make it to your house on time if we keep it up."

"I don't need to eat." I said determinedly.

"But I do. Believe me I want you so so bad." He ground his erection into me. "But I'm also starving."

"Ugh fine. You win." And with that we headed off to the restaurant.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review and I'll update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all. **

We pulled into a half full parking lot with all expensive cars in it. I was excited to go somewhere nice, I love going out.

Jake parked the truck and we both climbed out and he grabbed my hand. I gave him a gentle kiss as he lead the way into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Bailey's! Do you have reservations?" a larger, pretty woman asked us.

"Yes. The last name is black."

"Alright. It looks like your table is ready. If you'll follow me please."

We followed her to a secluded table towards the back and was instantly amazed. It looked so romantic with candles and dimmed lights, I was so fucking happy. This was almost better than our Taco Bell date. Almost.

Fucking love Taco Bell.

Jake pulled my chair out for me and I sat down as she handed us our menus and ice waters.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink besides water?"

"I'll take a beer."

"Me too." I said just seeing if she would go for it. She nodded as Jake playfully glared at me.

"Oh it seems that I was unaware that you were of age." he smirked at me.

"When has that ever stopped me?"

"That's true. I'm pretty sure you're like a professional drinker."

"And pot smoker."

"Your amazing." I had to smile at that.

"Right back at ya babe."

We glanced over the menu as she brought back our beers and a basket of bread sticks.

"What are you thinking of having?" Jake asked me as he reached for a bread stick.

"Definitely duck. That shits the best. What about you?"

"Do you even have to ask? Steak all the way baby." He flashed me a grin as I laughed and grabbed a bread stick as well.

The waitress came back and took our orders and went to go get us more beers.

"So do you have to work this weekend?"

"I work Friday till noon but after that I don't have anything planned. You have anything in mind?"

"Me Casey and her new guy Logan want to go up camping. Were thinking about skipping school Friday and packing up and going shopping for shit then and heading up after lunch. You in?"

"For sure. What do you need me to bring?"

Right then the lady brought our food out to us interrupting our conversation.

"Could you get alcohol? Its so much of a hassle for us since were not 21 and all that bullshit." I said as I took a bight of my duck.

"Sure babe. Are we partying hard this weekend?" he took a drag of his beer as I gave him my most innocent smile.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm a good girl and I'm waiting for marriage just so your aware."

He reached under the table and rubbed my inner thigh making me gasp.

"Whatever you say baby."

After that we quickly ate in mostly silence both of us wanting the other so bad.

We finished eating and after the lady brought us our check we finally left.

This time when we got into the truck I sat in the middle so that I could be closer to him. As we pulled out I rubbed my hand on his thigh making him let out a deep moan.

I kissed him on the neck as I brought my hand to his groin and started rubbing his hard on.

"Baby, that feels so good." he gritted out between his teeth as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

I unzipped his zipper and reached my hand in and rubbed his hard dick while he pulled over.

He turned off the car as I pulled him out of his pants and bent my head down and licked the tip. He wove his fingers into my hair as I took the tip into my mouth and went a little deeper with each bob.

"Fuck Ness. That feels amazing." He bucked into my mouth and I relaxed my throat as he began to take control and fuck my mouth. He was groaning and his breathing became haggard as he got closer and closer.

I put my hand on his arm and showed him images of my touching myself and very vivid images of me naked and my bear pussy. I showed him images of him eating me out as I played with my clit. I brought my other hand down and gave his balls a squeeze as I felt them tense up as he shot his hot cum into my mouth. After three long spurts I lifted my head up as I licked the tip until it was clean.

"Holy fuck Ness. Were did you learn to do that?" He said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I've been imagining it for a while actually." I smiled up at his as he gripped my thigh and then ran his hand over my moist panties making me gasp. He rubbed vigorously on the outside of my panties never actually touching my pussy though.

"Jake I need you."

"What is it that you want? Does my baby want me to finger her? Or maybe run my tongue up and down her pussy?"

I mumbled something unintelligible as he slipped his finger into my panties and heading straight to my clit and rubbing in fast, tight circles.

"I've imagined this for so long baby. Me touching your hot, tight pussy and watching you unravel benath me. Just wait until we finnaly have sex and I can fuck you so hard. Is that why you wanted me to come camping? So that you could get my dick to be wrapped around your hot wet pussy? Fucking you intil you screamed?"

I let out a moan as he finally entered a finger into me and quickly stopped.

"What?"

"Answer me Ness. Do you want my thick cock in your pussy? Do you want me pounding into you while you lay limp beneath me?"

"Yes!"

"Who's pussy is this?"

"Yours!"

"Who's the only guy that can fuck you?"

"You baby!" I screamed out as he began to finger me furiously again.

"That's right baby. And one day I'm going to fuck your ass to. Who owns your ass?"

"Ugh! You do!"

"Jake, jake, fuck me..." I chanted over and over as I began to orgasm and Jake still rubbed me hard.

"Holy fuck." I said as Jake withdrew his hand. I grabbed a hold of it and brought it to my mouth sucking his digits in and gazing up at him.

"Your so sexy Ness."

After thoroughly cleaning his fingers he removed them and looked at the clock on the dash.

"I should probably get you home."

He gave me a sweet kiss goodbye once we made it to my house and parted ways.

**AN: What did you think? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The next day I went to school and Casey and Logan came up to me at my locker. Casey had our coffee's and a big grin on her face as she was holding Logan's hand.

"How was your date last night? Cute shoes by the way!" I looked down at my cute Gucci sandals and couldn't fight the huge grin that was plastered on my face.

"Thanks and it was so amazing! We are so getting it in on this camping trip." She laughed as Logan blushed making us both laugh harder.

"I know. Is Jake going to get alcohol or should I just have Gerad pick some up?"

"Jake will do it. Are we all skipping school tomorrow and packing and heading up?"

"Yeah Gerad said he'd give Jake the day off so were totally good."

"Sweet. I am so fucking excited to get fucked up and then getting fucked."

"Haha. Me either babe. I have to head over to Spanish now but I'll see you at lunch kay?"

"Sounds good."

After sorta kinda paying attention to my classes all day I finally headed home after stopping at McDonalds.

"Hey baby, how was school?" my dad asked looking up from his book. I took a sip of my coke before replying.

"Good. So listen, were heading camping Friday so I'm not going to school that day so I can pack and make sure that everything is all ready, I'll probably have to go shopping for food and stuff. Is that okay?"

"Sure baby but don't make a habit of skipping school understand princess?"

"Yes daddy. Thank you. Were's mom?"

"She went shopping with your Aunts."

"With out me? Those bitches." He scowled me making me laugh and take another sip of my drink.

"Renesmee don't use that kind of language and you went shopping the other day so they figured it would be fine."

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs."

I headed downstairs and set my soda on the tv stand as I went to my room real fast to set my bag down and change into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of yoga pants from Victoria's Secret and a baggy old sweatshirt that was Jakes. I also slipped on a fluffy pair of socks and then headed back into the living room.

After grabbing my soda I sat down on the coach and turned on the tv and clicked onto my DVR. After scrolling thru everything that I had recorded I finally decided to watch Wife Swap considering that I had 17 of them.

What? I love that show; its hilarious.

After about 15 minutes of watching families fight I heard my iPhone ring and picked it up to see that I was getting a call from Jake.

"Hey baby."

"Hey what are you up to?"

"Just watching tv what about you?"

"Heading home from work. I want to see you."

"I'd like that but you should bring food." I had McDonalds like an hour ago... I'm a growing girl, don't judge me.

"Sure what are you feeling?"

"KFC. I want something greasy. Just get a bucket or something."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll see you in about 30."

"Kay bye."

After hanging up I contemplated going to change into something a bit sexier but decided against it knowing Jake really wouldn't care and has probably seen me looking a lot worse.

After finishing this episode and starting a new one I heard my dad and Jake talking and got excited just thinking about my food. I swear if I wasn't a half vampire I'd be huge.

I stood up as I heard him come down the stairs and threw myself at him and starting kissing him all over the place.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He laughed at me and squeezed me to him and set me down on the couch.

"Me too baby." He lent over and kissed me and just as I was starting to kiss him back he pulled away and handed me a paper plate and napkin.

"You want a thigh, drumstick or breast?"

"Thigh please." He set a delicious looking piece of chicken on my plate and then dished up his own plate.

"So Gerad gave me the day off tomorrow."

"Yeah that's what Casey said. The plan is pretty much to wake up, pack, get everything we'll need and then go."

"Okay. I'll get alcohol while you do the grocery shopping. Were are we even going?"

"Me and Case ran into this trail that you can take your cars up and it went into this super secluded area."

"Sweet, I'm excited." After agreeing we just hung out and ate and watched more tv until I got so tired I couldn't even keep my eyelids open.

"I'll be back in the morning baby okay?"

"Kay bye."

I quickly kissed him and headed off to bed.

**AN: What did you think? Who's all excited for camping? I know I am. Let me know what you think; good or bad. Let me know what you want to read about or really anything. Please REVIEW! It makes me update faster!**


End file.
